


and a happy new year

by genki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Years, nozomi is in this but not enough to warrant a character tag, that one obligatory surprise new years kiss fic every ship needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki/pseuds/genki
Summary: Stupid doctor wife and her stupid doctor career. // Nico’s alone on New Years Eve.





	

A loud groan echoed in the house’s living room.

Nico furiously chewed on her bottom lip as she reread her wife’s apologetic texts. Another groan escaped her when she reached the end.

 **Makkii! ♡** : I’m sorry, I can’t make it home until midnight.

 **Makkii! ♡** : A bus to Shibuya crashed near our hospital. We have a new flood of patients to attend to.

 **NicoNii** : are y’all fuckin serious

And, okay, it wasn’t as though Nico was _mad_ at her for this. In fact, she was… kinda proud. Her wife talking about her little doctor things was one of the many things Nico loved about her.

She was just disappointed. And lonely. Nico always dreamt of having someone to kiss for New Years since she was a child and saw her parents doing it. 

Never mind the fact that her and Maki had spent almost every New Years together since the beginning of their relationship. Nico just _missed_ her.

It was almost as if the announcer was mocking her.

“Only ten minutes until the new year begins!” The news reporter said cheerfully. Nico hated his enthusiasm. “Everyone’s looking very excited!”

The camera panned out, and, sure enough, the crowd gathered downtown screamed once they realized they were being filmed.

“Who needs live coverage for this anyway?” Nico muttered to herself, angrily chomping on the sandwich she’d made herself. Only Maki really knew, but when upset, Nico _ate_. “Stupid people. Stupid happy people.”

“We’re looking happy tonight, aren’t we, miss?” The reporter grabbed some poor unsuspecting girl from the crowd.

The girl blinked several times. Nico waited for a nervous laugh, but got an excited shriek instead. She covered her ears. “ _REINA HOLY SHIT I’M ON TV_!”

She pulled her friend from the what could be a mosh pit at this point and the two began screeching as if they won the lottery. Even the reporter seemed uncomfortable.

“I don’t need this garbage,” Nico mumbled as she hurriedly flicked through the channels. She did enjoy the live broadcasts, normally, but this year, if she didn’t get a cute romantic New Years then as far as she was concerned no one else did either.

“Whoa, people’ve already started kissing,” a reporter on another channel commented as the camera awkwardly zoomed on a couple making out in the streets. “They… are very… enthusiastic…” the camera was whipped away once the boy slid a hand under her shirt. “Anyways!”

Nico snorted. But then she frowned because in all honesty if Maki _were_ here they’d probably be doing the same thing.

Her phone buzzed.

 **Satan** : Ten minutes to midnight!

 **NicoNii** : don’t you have your own stupid russian to bother nozomi

 **Satan** : Ouch, someone’s in a mood. What’s up?

 **NicoNii** : nothing

 **NicoNii** : … i miss maki

 **Satan** : Aw, Nicocchi! I’m sure Maki misses you too!

 **Satan** : Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll have a great New Years Eve.

 **NicoNii** : my wife’s at work and i’m home alone??? how???

 **Satan** : (￣ω￣)

 **Satan** : Anyways, goodnight, Nicocchi! Elicchi demands my attention~ we’ll be quite busy tonight, so I should go now.

 **NicoNii** : disgusting. goodnight 

Great. Now she felt even worse than before.

“Five minutes left!” The same reporter said, thankfully not focusing on the couple in heat anymore. “The crowd’s getting louder by the minute!”

God, they _were_. Nico turned her volume down.

“Well I must say, Akagi-san, even though this year wasn’t the best, some many good things happened regardless!” The second reporter on the scene chirped as she stood next to the first. “Here, take a look.”

Ah, yes, the obligatory feel-good ‘this year wasn’t as shit as everyone made it out to be’ montage that played on every single channel every single year to keep viewers distracted from the countdown. It didn’t get interesting until the last ten seconds, anyway.

Nico saw a lot, from some breed getting moved off of the endangered species list to a mainstream musical that took the world by storm.

Admittedly, it lifted her mood a little; no matter how bitter she seemed at times, happy things were her forte. 

By the time it ended, only a minute was left. Nico closed her eyes and got lost in the reporters’ mindless chatter before a word caught her attention.

“ _Ten_!” 

They shouted along the crowd.

“ _Nine_!”

Nico sighed.

“ _Eight_!”

This didn’t feel as exciting as last year.

“ _Seven_!”

Stupid doctor wife and her stupid doctor career.

“ _Six_!”

Stupid bus and stupid Shibuya.

“ _Five_!”

Stupid New Years.

“ _Four_!”

Stupid…

“ _Three_!”

 _Stupid_ …

“ _Two_!”

Nico reopened her eyes.

“ _One_!”

There it was.

“Happy New Years!” Everyone cheered loudly. Couples crashed their lips together, and— oh, hell, even the _reporters_ were kissing.

Nico almost resigned herself to sleep and prepared to nuzzle into the sofa before she felt something on her cheek.

“What the fu—?!” Her words were cut short as her face was gently moved to the side and something pressed itself against her lips.

Oh, she knew these lips. Soft, warm, tasted like cherries and shit hospital food.

A hum sounded from whatever was against her face.

 _Definitely_ knew these lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise, heart pounding fast. Then she tossed all her questions aside when she remembered _Maki was right here_.

She responded quickly, _eagerly_ , pouring all of her annoyance into it. When they pulled apart, Nico had a pout settled on her face.

“Happy New Years, Nico-chan,” Maki smiled and Nico almost forgot her reason for being pissed. Almost.

“Don’t give me that!” She pointed an accusatory finger at her wife. “I thought you had work?”

“I… might’ve lied,” Maki chuckled as she sheepishly scratched her cheek. “Nozomi thought it’d be fun to surprise you, so…”

“I was mad for _all_ this time, and for _no reason_?!” Nico exclaimed.

Maki sat next to her on the sofa and pressed a hand against her cheek, effectively mollifying her, if only a little.

“Sorry,” she laughed quietly, eyes sparkling in amusement. “But, you can’t deny you were shocked, right? I heard your little squeak when I kissed you.”

Embarrassment welled in her chest as scarlet rushed to her cheeks. “Y-yeah, well, you’d be shocked too if you were just minding your business and something just— just _ambushed_ you!”

“I didn’t ‘ambush’ you.”

“Yes you did!”

Maki sighed and moved her hand from her cheek down to her neck. “Look, I said sorry, didn’t I?”

Nico humphed, stubbornly glancing away. Maki gently made her look back.

“Come on, you wanted me home for tonight, and here I am.” She said, smiling once again.

She felt the last bout of her anger dissipate. “So there was no bus?”

“No bus.”

“And this was a prank?”

“It wasn’t a — you know what? Sure. This was a prank.”

Nico huffed, dropping her weight against Maki’s front. The latter’s arm wrapped around her waist as she pulled her closer.

“You’re gonna need to give me a lot more kisses than that to make up for this.”

Maki snorted and kissed the crown of her head. “Of course.”

“Oh, and Maki?” Nico looked up against her chest.

“Hm?”

“Happy New Years.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW can u blv i cannot write kissing scenes. at all. also i have never posted for love live so i'm terrified rn bye


End file.
